Star Trek: First Contact (soundtrack)
}} The Star Trek: First Contact soundtrack is composed of Jerry Goldsmith's original score for . It includes additional music by Joel Goldsmith, Roy Orbison and Steppenwolf. Overview Jerry Goldsmith's third contribution to the Star Trek film series (his first of three in the TNG era) began with director Jonathan Frakes' request for a darker theme for his directorial debut. Goldsmith's return was popular among Trek music aficionados following the generally lukewarm response to Dennis McCarthy's handling of . A culmination of his work for and , Goldsmith incorporated established themes and introduced new ones in First Contact. Returning were the Klingon theme – this time underscoring Worf's actions in the film – originating from The Motion Picture and used heavily in The Final Frontier, and the popular "A Busy Man" theme from The Final Frontier – here littered throughout the film, most notably just after the opening Star Trek fanfare. Also reprised (of course) is Goldsmith's highly memorable ''Enterprise'' theme from The Motion Picture, heard at the film's finale. New to the mix are themes for the Borg and their Queen, the , and a stirring, but subdued, overarching theme (heard in the opening titles) that made the score a highly sought after item, despite its release nearly a month after that of the film. With Jerry Goldsmith's schedule crowded, the veteran recruited his son, Joel Goldsmith, to aid in the composition of First Contact. Notable is the younger Goldsmith's contribution of electronically synthesized instrumentation, used alongside clanging, metallic percussion to represent the Borg and their cybernetic nature. The score is marked by the clearly intentional contrasting of harsh electronic (or metallic) sounds and traditional (if sometimes distant) orchestrations. The "A Busy Man" theme again resurfaced in both and , though its inclusion in the former is fleeting. A stark departure for Star Trek soundtracks (as heard in the film and on album) is the inclusion of "pop" music; Steppenwolf's "Magic Carpet Ride" is often revered as a classic s rock 'n' roll song, while Orbison's "Ooby Dooby" is a little more dubious – even criticized by the film's writers, Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore, in a DVD commentary. Track listing The commercial soundtrack release of Star Trek: First Contact contained a sampling of the music used in the film. Below is a list of the tracks made widely available. :‡ Contains music composed by Joel Goldsmith :† Contains TOS theme composed by Alexander Courage Bootleg In the late 1990s a bootleg version of Goldsmith's score came into circulation. Available on the secondary market, the bootleg contains a number of tracks left off the original release, including music heard during the entire climax of the film. Alternate takes are also available on some versions of the bootleg album, including material cut from the final film. :It should be noted that no proceeds from the sale of bootlegs go to Goldsmith, nor anyone involved in the production of the original score, or motion picture. :‡ '' Contains music composed by Joel Goldsmith'' :† Contains TOS theme composed by Alexander Courage Alternate version :‡ '' Contains music composed by Joel Goldsmith'' :† Contains TOS theme composed by Alexander Courage Track order in the film Track names in Italic are from extended album. # Main Title (Main Title/Locutus, original album) # Locutus # How Many Ships # Battle Watch # Red Alert # Temporal Wake # Shields Down # The Phoenix # The're Here # 39.1 Degrees Celsius # Search for the Borg # Retreat # Welcome Aboard # No Success # Smorgas-Borg # Fully Functional # Stimulation # Getting Ready # The Dish # Borg Montage # Objection Noted # Not Again # Evacuate # New Orders # All the Time # Flight of the Phoenix # First Contact # End Credits See also *Star Trek: First Contact (expanded soundtrack) de:Star Trek: First Contact First Contact